justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |dlc = June 7, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dg = / - - - |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Burnt Orange/Magic Mint to Blizzard Blue to Cornflower to Electric Blue |lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Yohann Hebi Daher (P2 - C1) Daniel Park (P2 - C2) Tessa Egger (P2 - C3)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=71 Anthony Despras (P2-C4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |pictos = 126 |audio = |nowc = Cottonmouth }}"The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" şarkısı. , ve da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, bir şehir kızı ve korodaki Panda ile yer değiştiren bir şehir çocuğu arasındaki düet. Panda daha sonra Lil Wayne'in ayetinden önce genç bir Çinli adamla yer değiştirirdi. Genç Çinli adam, Lil Wayne'in ayeti bittiğinde yerleri bir kovboyla değiştirir. Şarkının sonlarına doğru, kovboy şehir çocuğuyla yer değiştirir. P1 P1, bir topuza bağlanmış turkuaz ve mavi saçları olan bir şehir kızı gibi görünüyor. Bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor, üzerinde siyah bir çan bulunan sarı bir yakalı, sağ ön kolunda altın bir bilezik, ortada bir çentikli pembe bir tişört, onun gibi hizmet eden 2 uzun portakal ipi var. derme çatma kemeri, içlerinde 4 büyük delik bulunan bir çift kot pantolon, sol elinde turuncu bir eldiven, bir çift pembe çorap ve siyah kemerlerle sarı topuklu ayakkabılar. P2 C1 P2 başlangıcında ve siyah saçlı bir şehir çocuğu olarak biter. Turkuaz bere, 2 siyah kolye, sarı bir gömlek, sağ bileğinde pembe bir bilezik, sol elinde kireç yeşili eldiven, bir çift kot pantolon ve siyah dantelli bir çift pembe ayakkabı giyiyor. C2 P2 başlangıcında olan dansçı ekrandan çıkar ve değiştirilmiş bir renk şemasıyla "I Gotta Feeling" den panda ile yer değiştirir. Panda, pembe, sarı ve turkuaz boyalı bir mohawk vardır. Ayrıca 3 turuncu kolye, sol uylukunda pembe bir bileklik ve sağ elinde açık mavi bir eldiven giyiyor. C3 Lil 'Wayne'in başlamasından önce, panda ekrandan çıkar ve siyah örgülü saçlı genç Çinli bir adamla yerlerini değiştirir. Bu dansçı bir kadın tarafından yapılsa da, karakter erkek olarak tasvir edilir. Kafasında sarı bir bandana takıyor, pembe sapanlar ve siyah ayakkabılarla mor bir tangzhuang takımı. C4 Köprünün başında, panda siyah saçlı bir kovboy ile yer değiştirir. Sarı bir kovboy şapkası, turkuaz cepleri ve omuzları olan mavi bir kot gömlek, sağ bileğinde pembe bir saat, sol elinde bir turkuaz eldiven, bir çift siyah pantolon ve siyah dantelli bir çift pembe ayakkabı giyiyor. Cottonmouth Coach 1.png|P1 Cottonmouth Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan, Las Vegas'la başlayan ve şehirle biten sırayla, Çin, bir Vahşi Batı kasabası ve bir şehirle dönüşümlü bir arka plan. Rutin çoğu sırasında, şarkının müzik videosu arka planda görülebilir. İlk koro başladığında, Las Vegas karanlığa döner ve şarkının ritmine neon ışıkları yakmaya başlar. Rutin boyunca, belli parçalar sırasında antrenör ayakları altında şarkının ritmi sırasında turuncu-sarı bir çizgi belirir. Son koro sırasında çizgi, turuncu-sarı renkte biten sonuna kadar gökkuşağı renginde başlayan renkli hale gelir. Hidrolik süspansiyonlu bir araba, ilk koroda ve şarkının arka plandaki son kısmı boyunca şarkının ritmine göre yukarı ve aşağı doğru ilerlerken görülebilir. Lil Wayne'in ayeti sırasında arka plan Çin'e doğru kayar ve sakura çiçekleri gökyüzünden düşer ve fenerler gökyüzüne doğru süzülür. İkinci koro başladığında, Çin karanlığa döner ve neon ışıkları yanıp sönmeye başlar. Bundan sonra, arka plan bir Vahşi Batı kasabasına kayar ve kovboy şapkaları arka planda uçurulmuş olarak görülebilir. Son koro başladığında, Vahşi Batı kasabası karanlıklaşır ve arkaplan neon ışığını şarkının ritmine doğru yanıp sönmeye başlar. Şarkının sonlarına doğru, Vahşi Batı kasabası, içinde Çin Mahallesi'nin bulunduğu bir şehre dönüşüyor, yıldızlar, sakura çiçekleri ve kovboy şapkaları arka planda uçuyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var. Her iki Gold Moves: P1: Kollarınızı uzatın ve sağa doğru kaydırın. P2: P1 ile aynı şeyi yap, ama sola. Cottonmouth GM.png|Both Gold Moves TheWayIare GoldMoveGIF.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *Bu, Gangnam Style ve Love Is All'dan sonra, sadece bir dansçının dönüştüğü bir Duet'e sahip üçüncü şarkıdır. *Bebe Rexha, Twitter'ın Ubisoft E3 2017 konferansının başlamasından birkaç dakika önce oyunda yer alacağını doğruladı. *Şarkı Ubisoft’ın E3 2017 konferansında 'in sunumu sırasında Bebe Rexha tarafından gerçekleştirildi. *Ancak Lil Wayne sunumda olmadığı için, onun kısmı kesildi ve Bebe en başından sonuna kadar şarkı söylemek zorunda kaldı. *Flo Rida, Good Feeling ve Jason Derulo'nun Want To Want Me yi gerçekleştirmesinin ardından, Just Dance oyununun duyurusunu destekleyen üçüncü bir sanatçı Galeri Game Files Cottonmouth cover generic.jpg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' Cottonmouth cover albumcoach.png| album coach Cottonmouth_AlbumBKG.png| album background cottonmouth_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Cottonmouth_BC.jpg| cover Cottonmouth p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Cottonmouth_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Cottonmouth jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Cottonmouth jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cottonmouth_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cottonmouth_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Cottonmouth_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Cottonmouth_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images ubicom-jd2018-the_way_i_are-v1-01-1000x1000_293293.jpg|Old cover from Ubisoft s website jd2018_background_chantaje_1_widescreen_293293.jpg|Updated picture from Ubisoft s website Cottonmouth promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes CottonMouth_Chine_01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 CottonMouth_Chine_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 CottonMouth_Chine_03-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 CottonMouth_Chine_04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 CottonMouth_Chine_05-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 CottonMouth_Chine_06-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 CottonMouth_Chine_08-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 7 CottonMouth_Mood04_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 8 Screenshot_224.png|Concept art 9 Screenshot_225.png|Concept art 10 Screenshot_226.png|Concept art 11 Beta Elements Cottonmouth beta title.png|Beta title (The Way I Are instead of ) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) 2.jpg|Pictograms with default colorshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 Others The_Way_I_Are_(Dance_With_Somebody)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) The_Way_I_Are_(Dance_With_Somebody)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Just dance.jpg|The Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) dancer in the cover of the songhttps://www.ubisoft.com/es-mx/game/just-dance-2018/ Desktop 18-9-2017 5-32-52 PM-26.png|Beta background showed in Deléglise David's Just Dance Showreel Videos Official Music Video Bebe Rexha - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) feat. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Teasers The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance Now The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance 2019 Extraction The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) en:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Bebe Raxhe Şarkıları Kategori:Lili Wayne Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher Kategori:Tessa Egger Kategori:Anthony Despras Kategori:Daniel Park